Feliz navidad Felicia
by Udthou
Summary: Aviso: este fic participa en el reto:"navidad y año nuevo" del foro la revolución de los fandoms Un tierno fic de navidad entre Nyo italia y alemania. si eres amante de los fics tiernos, sientase con la libertad de leer ;3


**::::Feliz navidad Felicia:::::**

 **Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo único**

Este frio intenso de invierno, solo puede ser aplacado por la calidez de tu sonrisa; eres felicidad y alegría, con tan solo verte caminar por el salón de mi casa, desprendes un brillo especial, me haces reír sin saber por qué y aunque en ocasiones me enojo por tus tonterías, no puedo evitar sentir una explosión en mi pecho, siento tantas cosas a la vez que me temo al no saber cómo reaccionar, soy tan solo un hombre serio y organizado, pero tus acciones le traen desorden a mi vida, sin embargo amo cada acción, buena o mala que salga de ti.

Hoy te observo y puedo deducir con facilidad, que algo anda mal, lo sé por tu expresión, esa sonrisa no es la de siempre; preocupado no sé cómo preguntarte que sucede, aun así tomo valor y hecho a un lado mi pena, para poder preguntarte.

-¿Qué sucede, te sientes mal?-pregunto viéndote con preocupación.

Elevas tu cabeza y me ves sintiéndote descubierta, pero aunque tienes sospechas, sonríes nerviosa y respondes rápidamente.

-No es nada, solo estoy cansada.

Te observo con sospecha, lo cual notas, rápidamente te detienes en medio del pasillo del centro comercial y tomando mi mano tratas de borrar mis preocupaciones y la sospecha en mi mirada.

-Te traje a comprar adornos de navidad Lud, no tienes que preocuparte por nada más- me dices entrelazando tus dedos con los míos.

Nervioso ante tu acción, olvido mi preocupación y continúo caminando a tu lado. Eres mi más cercana amiga y adoro estar a tu lado, aunque sea solo para comprar adornos de época o para acompañarte a donde quieras ir; no puedo evitar mirarte mientras decides por tu cuenta, que estrella sería perfecta para el tope del árbol de navidad, me encuentro a mí mismo sonriendo, al tratar de imaginar si de este modo, parecemos una pareja que celebra su primera navidad juntos.

Al terminar las compras te ofreces a acompañarme a decorar mi casa, sonrió más que complacido al escuchar dichas palabras, no hay nada que me alegre más que estar a tu lado. Llevando las bolsas hasta el estacionamiento, me ayudas a guardarlas en mi auto. De camino a casa me cuentas viejas anécdotas de navidades pasadas, hablas sin parar de tu abuelo y tu hermana, me doy cuenta de que extrañas a tu familia y que quizá esa es la razón por la cual no quieres volver a tu solitario apartamento.

Una vez en casa corres cual niña emocionada y yo te sigo a paso lento, tratando de desfrutar lo más que pueda de tu presencia. Corres de un lado a otro, con luces de navidad en tus brazos o con adornos brillantes para el pino que se encuentra en la sala; te ayudo en todo lo que me pides y trato de mantener todo limpio, sin embargo terminamos cubiertos de escarcha, ante lo cual no puedes hacer más que reírte.

-Hay escarcha dorada en tu cara ve~-dices mientras sonríes.

-Igual que en la tuya-respondo viéndola reír.

-Si quieres puedes usar el baño y lavarte la escarcha-le ofrecí, ante lo que ella asintió y fue en dirección al mismo.

Al terminar ella se dirigió a la sala para hacerme saber que podía utilizar el baño. Una vez limpio y vestido regresé a la sala para encontrarla sentada en uno de los sofás, entre sus manos, yacía la estrella que se supone va sobre el pino, sin embargo algo andaba mal, la manera en que observaba ese adorno me preocupo, parecía inquieta o triste; en silencio me acerque a ella y al notar mi presencia, trato de cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Ahora estoy seguro de que algo te pasa-dije sentándome a su lado.

-No, yo estoy bien ve~-respondió nerviosa.

-Soy tu amigo, puedes contarme lo que quieras-le interrumpí posando mi mano sobre su hombro.

Dubitativa, miro avergonzada en dirección al suelo, realmente algo malo ocurría y me preocupaba el no saber de qué se trataba. La escuche suspirar un par de veces, hasta que finalmente volvió a encararme, descubrí cierta tristeza en sus ojos, como si tuviese ganas de llorar, la expresión completa de su rostro me decía aquello; al verse bajo el escrutinio de mi mirada, bajo nuevamente su cabeza.

-No podré ir casa este año-dijo apretando sus manos sobre su regazo- Todo esto me hace extrañarlos más… pero no quería preocuparte con mis problemas-dijo triste y avergonzada.

-Realmente no me molestas… Felicia, no quiero ser grosero ni hacerte sentir mal pero… ¿ya tienes planes para navidad?-le pregunté con seriedad.

Al recibir una respuesta negativa, le pedí que pasara la navidad en mi casa, ante lo cual me miro incrédula, sin embargo una sonrisa adornó su rostro nuevamente y con una alegría contagiosa me abraso con fuerza.

-Supongo que es un si-dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

La escuche reír entre mis brazos y me sentí completo, Si tan solo pudiese estar así con ella por siempre, tenerla entre mis brazos y compartir con ella cada día de mi vida. La puerta principal se abrió y por ella entro mi hermano, el cual al vernos sonrió y levanto su pulgar como muestra de su ¿apoyo?

-¡Ya era hora hermanito, por fin te conseguiste novia!-exclamó aplaudiendo- que alegría, llegue a pensar que eras homosexual-dijo burlándose de mí.

-Ella no es mí…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre linda?-le preguntó ignorándome por completo.

-Felicia Vargas, mucho gusto-respondió sonriendo de manera adorable.

-Pero que linda eres, mi hermanito tiene buen gusto-dijo abrazándola.

-¡Hey acabas de conocerla!-me quejé.

-Tranquilo no te voy a quitar a tu novia-dijo avergonzándome frente a Felicia.

-Gil nosotros no…

-¿Vas a pasar navidad con nosotros Feli?-preguntó Gilbert ignorándome nuevamente.

-Si ve, Lud me acaba de invitar-respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Qué bien!-exclamó- Nuestros padres van a amarte, te la tenías bien escondida eh West-dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-Pero si no…

-No te preocupes linda, yo mismo te presentare a nuestros padres y al resto de la familia-comentó nuevamente.

-¿Toda la familia, davvero?-preguntó emocionada.

-Oh eres italiana, pero que linda, claro que sí, todos te amaran-dijo Gilbert sonriéndole-Cada año elegimos en que casa se va a reunir la familia y este año toco en la casa de West, me sorprende que la decorara tan bien este año-agregó él.

-Yo lo ayudé a decorar-dijo Felicia sonriendo alegre.

-Tenía que ser, west es muy malo para esas cosas-respondió mi hermano.

-sigo aquí-les recordé molesto.

-Él es bueno para otras cosas-aseguro ella sin notar lo mal que se podía interpretar.

-Tranquila linda, no tienes que contarme sus intimidades.

-¡Gilbert!-exclamé molesto.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y antes de que pudiese notarlo, solo faltaban unos cuantos días para navidad. Felicia quien por lo general me visita todos los días, se hizo amiga de mi hermano con rapidez y a pesar de todas las veces que trate de corregir a mi hermano, siempre acababa por denominarla como mi novia, aparte de aquello, que en mi casa hubiese ropa de ella y un cepillo de dientes extra no me ayuda en lo absoluto. Finalmente deje de discutir con Gilbert, ya que a Felicia no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto las bromas de mi hermano mayor.

Cada tarde que Felicia venía a casa, Gilbert la ayudaba a cocinar, simplemente para contarle anécdotas vergonzosas acerca de mi infancia e imitando a una madre empalagosa, suele mostrarle fotos vergonzosas también; Ella no hace más que reírse y seguirle la broma a mi hermano. Cada vez falta menos para navidad y no puedo dejar de tener este mal presentimiento, estoy completamente seguro de que Gilbert hará algo para avergonzarme como todos los años, sin embargo en el caso de que esto suceda, será aún más vergonzoso, puesto que Felicia estará presente.

Finalmente el veinticuatro de diciembre había llegado y como yo esperaba Felicia se ofreció a preparar la comida para la cena de navidad; no puedo negar que lo estaba disfrutando, sin embrago al terminar de cocinar Gilbert se la llevo de casa con el pretexto de comprar unos regalos que había olvidado, lo cual no me sorprendió, pues es una actitud típica en Gilbert. Pasadas las seis de la tarde mi familia comenzó a presentarse, los recibí debidamente y permanecimos en la sala esperando al resto de la familia. Pronto mis padres, mi abuelo, tíos y primas se habían hecho presentes solo faltaba Gilbert y Felicia; repentinamente la puerta de la sala fue abierta y tras ella Gilbert entró a casa, viendo a todos los presentes dijo:

-Traje mi regalo de navidad adelantado para west-comentó riendo ampliamente- Ya puedes pasar Feli.

Dicho esto Felicia entró a la casa; ella lucía bellísima, llevaba un vestido rojo y un gorro de navidad sobre su cabeza. Riéndose del comentario de Gilbert, caminó hacia los presentes mostrando su hermosa sonrisa…

-Familia les presento a la novia de west, Felicia Vargas-dijo Gilbert en voz alta.

-Ciao mucho gusto-comento ella sonriendo amablemente.

-La tenías bien escondida Luddy-dijo una de mis primas.

-¡Julchen!-exclamé avergonzado.

-Eres Vargas, conozco a un viejo italiano con ese mismo apellido… Rómulo Vargas, ¿están relacionados?-preguntó mi abuelo.

-Sí, es mi abuelo-respondió muy alegre.

Mi familia la amo, en la pequeña celebración, ella fue el centro de atención y demostrando que el mundo es realmente pequeño, mi abuelo y el suyo son amigos. Felicia los atendió a todos como si de la anfitriona se tratase, debo destacar que quedaron más que asombrados al descubrir que ella había preparado la comida y por cortesía de mi hermano, también descubrieron que ella había decorado la casa completamente, a pesar de que yo la ayude, Gilbert se encargó de ignorarme. Lo he descubierto hoy, no existe alguien que pueda odiarla, ella es simplemente perfecta.

El reloj al fin marcó las doce y todos muy animados nos felicitamos. Los fuegos artificiales no se hicieron esperar ni un minuto más y el cielo se llenó de coloridas explosiones, todos nos dirigimos al jardín para presenciar los destellos de aquellas luces. Repentinamente sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano y se trataba de ella, me sonreía, pero había lágrimas en sus ojos; la estreche contra mi pecho y en silencio acaricie su espalda.

-Sé que extrañas a tu familia, pero no quiero que estés triste-dije preocupado por ella.

-No estoy triste-dijo separándose un poco para mostrarme sus sonrisa-estoy feliz, muy feliz de estar contigo-respondió tomando mi rostro entre las palmas de sus manos.

-¡Ya bésala!-exclamó Gilbert desviando la atención de todos hacia nosotros.

Avergonzado y molesto, reprendí a mi hermano con mi mirada, sin embargo Felicia solo rio ante los comentarios nuevamente. Cuando los fuegos artificiales cesaron, fue el momento de partir para mi familia, todos se despidieron de Felicia aun creyendo que ella es mi pareja, no tuve la oportunidad de corregir a mi hermano, pero si soy sincero, la sola idea de que ella fuese mi pareja no me desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Al momento de despedirme de mi hermano me dijo algo que me dejo inquieto.

-Sé que Feli no es tu novia, pero agradéceme después-dicho esto subió a su auto y se alejó por la carretera.

Pensativo regresé al interior de la casa y descubrí a Felicia dormida sobre el sofá, su cabeza esta recostada de uno de los cojines; busque una frazada y la cubrí con ella, me quedé a su lado unos cuantos minutos, aprecié su rostro, mientras acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza, dejando un beso en su frente, me levante con intención de dejarla descansar, pero ella tomó mi antebrazo impidiéndome avanzar.

-Feli…-dije mirándola.

-Quédate conmigo-me pidió sin soltarme; sentándome a su lado y ella recostó su cabeza de mi pecho.

-Felicia sobre lo que decía mi hermano…

-Está bien para mí, pero solo si para ti también-me interrumpió ella.

Incapaz de decir cosa alguna, la abrace con la esperanza de que este acto transmitiera lo que mis palabras eran incapaces de hacer.

-Amo cuando no puedes decir nada, pero aun así puedo entenderte-susurró sonriéndome dulcemente.

Puedes recibir muchos bienes materiales en estas fechas, pasar bellos momentos junto a tus familiares, pero nada se compara a recibir el beso de quien más amas en una navidad tan perfecta.


End file.
